Letters to the Demigods
by SeolCat11
Summary: Write to the Demigods, and they will write back to you! And with some possible rants about...some stories. Please keep questions appropiate.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfic Readers

Write to the demigods in the reviews! I will get them to respond. Please try to limit it to 3 questions per person, the demigods can't respond that well.

Also you may write to Claire, my OC who is in all my other stories so she can answer for herself but if you want her parentage, please just read The New Demigod-ish, she does not want to repeat herself 20,000 times.

You can ask any demigods from Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter.

So review with questions, they'll reply! You might hear a little ranting about some...interesting stories on Fanfic.

Remember, if you do not have a Fanfic account, you can still review!

Peace,

Seol.


	2. angelslaugh

Dear angelslaugh,

I will, in the future, just don't tell Annabeth, well never mind, we already assume that. Or at least I do...

Percy

Dear angelslaugh,

I honestly think it is really annoying, I mean why can't they just say our names? But I guess it's okay, although they should have put my name in there first. :)

Annabeth


	3. minimonster12345

Dear minimonster12345

Yes, I have smiled. When I was little, Sometimes with Jason, when I find things amusing, things likethat! honestly, I am not THAT cold.

Reyna

Dear minimonster12345

I am NOT afraid of the dark, honest! I just don't like what I find in the dark, dead flowers, monsters, chocolate bunnies, The Stolls...

Katie

Hey mini,

First of all, I was never in the Hades cabin, I have no idea why you would ask that. Second of all, whatever you fanfic readers or writers think that's going on between me and Nico, there is NOTHING. Third of all, I am a hunter, I DO NOT LOVE. Clear? I will eternally stay a maiden no matter what you fantasizers say. I am NOT leaving the hunt.

Thalia, HUNTER OF ARTEMIS, CLEAR? OR ELSE I WILL GET ARTEMIS TO BLAST YOU.


	4. Guest

Dear Guest,

I have honestly no idea. But I will try to find her, you know, and get her out. Possibly, hopefully there's no invisible force that pushes her back.

Leo

Dear Guest,

Umm, and face the wrath of the angry Katie? I don't know, a few months from now?

Travis

Dear Guest,

No

Thalia


	5. sabrina-luna-potter

*to sabrina-luna-potter*

We could not get a good connection to Calypso but Leo thinks obviously cause he's is one flaming hot man.

Dear sabrina-luna-potter,

Umm my crush is slowly going away I guess, I don't think I'm probably going to tell him and I feel like he already knows, so it's cool.

Nico

Dear sabrina-luna-potter,

Yes, I have read the Harry Potter series, and even better, met them. It's weird they have their own stories and they don't know about it...

Annabeth


	6. Brezenski and Doctor Jackson

Dear Brezenski,

I have no idea, Chloe or Victoria maybe if it's a girl, and I don't know Thomas for the boy? That sounds too formal. How about ummm... I don't know... got to get back to planning...

Annabeth

Dear Doctor Jackson,

Another letter to me! I would have thought he was dead, obviously, and maybe? I don't think so. He was my only crush back then. Falling for someone else is a scary thought.

Annabeth


	7. angelslaugh 2

Dear angelslaugh,

I'm serious, I don't love Nico, okay?

Thalia

Dear angelslaugh,

Whatta whatta what?

Percy

Dear angelslaugh,

Travis, he's older and more mannered. I take that back. Only because Travis is older...and a little cuter...

Katie


	8. Shadow Elizabeth Jackson

Shadow Elizabeth Jackson,

Finally! Someone agrees! Didja hear that Piper, someone does think I should be Supreme Commander. FLAME ON SHADOW!

Leo, Supreme Commander


	9. PJOReader096

Dear PJOReader096

No, definitely not.

Percy

Hey PJO,

Umm.. what secret? That secret about you know who? Probably not...

Nico, who really doesn't want to talk about his secrets.

Dear PJOReader096,

Yes, yes I was, now knowing that the time with Jason at school was fake, I was sad and jealous of Reyna for being there.

Piper


	10. red719

Red,

No never, maybe in your little deformed minds of me loving but in the real world? No, even if I did love which will never happen except sibling love, then Artemis will blast the boy into shreds or turn him into an aardvark and I would continue living my life.

Thalia

Dear Red719,

Well duh, I crush on every girl I can't get. I mean a hunter? Why can't this no love be a seasonal thing?

Leo

Red719

Yes, of course I have! Just because I spend a lot of time in the Underworld doesn't mean I can't smile! Do you know how annoying Demeter was, trying to make me eat Raisin Bran?

Nico


	11. writingfic124

Dear WF124

I only like Rachel as a friend, nothing more.

Percy


End file.
